Sugar Sweet
by KanraToshi
Summary: One-shot. A brotherly night out. Just Edmund and Peter. But what happens as a simple treat of ice cream leads to……more complicated feelings?


**Title:** Sugar Sweet

**Author:** Chuchino37

**Series:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing:** Edmund/Peter

**Warnings:** SLASH, which means guy/guy; don't like, don't read. Lemon included, and it's not marked so be warned. This is also between "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "Prince Caspian". It's also not very book-versed, since I haven't read the books since I was like 8.

**Rating:** Definitely M – you have been warned

**Summary:** One-shot. A brotherly night out. Just Edmund and Peter. But what happens as a simple treat of ice cream leads to……more complicated feelings?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a guy okay? That kinds of give you a hint toward "I'm not CS Lewis, and therefore don't own this." I'm just an overexcited fan-girl that's obsessed with this pairing right now. Though I won't say no to owning Edmund. -smirk-

--

It started out as a simple movie.

After their first encounter in the magical world of Narnia, the two Pevensie brothers had grown closer together. There was definitely a bond between them now.

After ruling a kingdom efficiently all those years had really pushed them together. They were forced to make decisions and choices, agreeing with each other, as they did the best for their land.

And, of course, Peter forgave his brother always for him first mistake in Narnia.

As they returned to their own time, the bond was still there, though not the same. Still, Peter didn't boss Edmund around, and Edmund didn't pick anymore fights with his siblings.

He became more outgoing, though still cautious, and trusted Peter more than ever. If he had a nightmare in the middle of the night, he would go to Peter, who'd make it better.

Peter would listen to his worries as he rambled on and on. Peter was always there for him if he was threatened in school.

After a few months back in England, Edmund found it hard to try and adjust back into his "normal" life. He was used to being a king, and he would tell that Peter was having a much harder time than him.

Peter was the High King, he was used to having almost everyone listen to him, respect him, and carry out his orders. Now, he was an ordinary schoolboy, and he was frustrated at that.

Sometimes, Edmund heard him sobbing into his pillows wishing to return to Narnia, where he could reclaim his title and place. Other times Edmund heard him sleep talking, muttering 'Narnia'.

Once, he heard what seemed to be suspiciously his own name, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't really that awake either.

--

Which was why when he was waiting for the train to take him and his siblings to school one day, he couldn't help noticing the posters surrounding the walls of the station.

Edmund observed them with dark serious eyes. A flashy poster caught his eye, and he found it to be a new movie that had apparently just came out. He hurried and remembered the time and place just as the train thundered into the station and stopped, blocking his view.

As Edmund waited for the train's doors to slide open, he wondered. Would Peter want to go? If Peter went, then Susan and Lucy would probably have to go as well.

He sighed. As much as loved his sisters, he wanted some alone time with Peter for some reason.

Susan glanced at him as he sighed.

"Is there something on your mind Edmund?"

Edmund jumped with a start. He was wandering off too much today. "Um…yeah." He said, kind of lamely as they climbed onto the train. Its doors closed with a _whoosh_ and took off again.

"I just noticed that there was this new movie they're playing, do any of you want to go?"

Though he addressed all three of his siblings, his eyes were trained of Peter only.

Susan gave a sad little smile. "Aww Ed. You're finally getting out of your shell."

Edmund blushed at that comment.

Lucy grinned. "I always thought you kind of resembled a turtle."

Susan laughed. "That's sweet of you to ask, but Lucy and I are busy tonight. Don't you remember?"

Edmund gave her a blank look that said 'No, I don't remember. What?'

Lucy answered. "Susan and I are going to look for dresses. Well, actually, Susan's going to look, and I'm helping."

"Oh that's right." Peter spoke up. "The dance is next week isn't it?"

"Yes. And speaking of it, you guys should seriously consider getting dates if you want to go."

Edmund cringed inwardly. Her sister never gave up on that, no matter how clear he made it. He didn't want a girlfriend yet, and he was never good at …. _flirting_ either.

Of course, that's what he thought. "You know I don't wanna go." He protested.

He picked up his messenger bag, and slung it over one shoulder. The train pulled slowly into its last stop, where all the school kids got off.

The doors swung open, revealing another station. He stepped off, turned around, and said, "Besides, I don't dance." And then he was gone.

--

Throughout the day, as Edmund advanced from class to class (1), he realized that Peter hadn't given him an answer yet. As Edmund has asked, he just gave him a small puzzled look, which Edmund pointy ignored.

He caught up with Peter almost near the end of the day, dodging kids as they moved in packs.

"Hey Pete," he called.

Peter turned around and saw Edmund. His face broke into a smile. "What's up Ed?"

Edmund ran up to him, breathless after maneuvering around all the kids. "You never gave me an answer to my offer earlier today." He grinned. "How about it Pete? Just the two of us."

He noticed that Peter slightly shivered at the last statement, but ignored it again. "So?" he pestered.

Peter laughed. "All right, Ed." And Edmund smiled too.

"Meet me after school, near the front gate." Was all he said, and he bounded away, and Peter's eyes lost him almost at once in the sea of children.

--

Edmund approached the front gates in a hurry, seeing that Peter was already there waiting for him.

"There you are Ed." Peter grinned.

"Sorry Pete." Edmund apologized. "My last class was pretty far away from here. I had to run a bit."

"It's okay. So what's the movie?" Peter wondered.

"Um…it's called 'The Remake of Romeo and Juliet'" (2) Edmund whispered, kind of embarrassed.

Peter laughed at that. "Okay Ed. R&J it is."

Edmund looked up at his brother under his dark bangs, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. "R&J?" he questioned.

"Romeo and Juliet." The other replied with a grin.

At that moment the train that brought them to the school in the morning whizzed into its station, and kids scrambled into the train.

Peter found his two younger sisters in the crowd, and together, the four of them stepped onto the train.

"We should drop off our stuff at home first." Edmund muttered to Peter, who heard and gave him a little nod.

"Well, you two have fun." Susan said.

The train sped into one of its many stops of the day, which happened to pass downtown. "Here's our stop for shopping."

"Shop until we drop!" Lucy exclaimed and the two sisters walked off with laughter.

Once the trains' doors closed, Edmund turned to Peter. "I always wondered how girls managed to shop that long."

Peter grinned. "It's their talent."

Edmund replied with a snort.

--

Edmund and Peter walked down the almost empty street that led to their house.

As they stepped through their bedroom door, Edmund dropped his bag with a _thud._

Peter raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a lot of stuff."

Edmund gave a shrug. "Homework and such." He turned to his closet, also tying his uniform's tie at the same time.

"I'm also gonna change. You have no idea how itchy the school uniforms are to me by the end of the day."

Peter turned around, hiding a blush. _You have no idea how hot you look in it too._ His mind said.

Edmund picked out a black long sleeve shirt, since the night was cool in the autumn. He pulled his white crisp uniform shirt over his head, and threw it where it landed somewhere on the other side of his bed.

He turned around to get dressed, while Peter practiced his self control to not look and have dirty thoughts about his brother.

Peter gave a sigh, and turned around to get dressed also.

The two Pevensies finally left the house with the sun still high in the sky.

Edmund was dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt with a collar that flared open to reveal his pale neck and part of his chest with dark jeans to match. Peter had picked a simple black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, with dark pants.

Peter had checked in case their parents had left them a note, and sure enough, there was short explanation scrawled on a post-it note.

'Dinner with your father. Celebrate war ending. Leftovers in fridge for dinner. We'll be back late.'

Peter explained this to Edmund, who nodded, and grabbed the house keys before stepping outside.

--

The two of them walked down to the movie theaters in a peaceful silence.

Edmund paused to buy their tickets in the front booth.

"I'll go get the food." Peter said. "What drink do you want Ed?"

"Just water." replied Edmund.

The two of them met up again near the concession stands, where Peter carefully handed his brother his food, his hands accidentally brushing against Ed's.

After the two had found seats near the back of the already darken room, Edmund settled down and took a sip of his drink.

He promptly started coughing.

"This isn't water Pete, it's Sprite." And Peter burst out laughing. "Gotcha." was the only thing he said.

Edmund grumbled good-naturally and decided to keep the Sprite since the movie was already beginning.

As the final ending credits came up on the big screen, Edmund stood up and stretched. Being in a dark room for a long time always made him tired for some reason.

Peter smiled as he saw his brother's back arch and got up also and led the way outside pausing only to throw away their trash.

--

On the way out the building, the sun setting and dusk settling in, Edmund spotted an ice-cream concession stand.

"Pete," Ed said. "How 'bout some ice cream? Over there." He pointed in the general direction.

"Sure Ed." They made their way over, fingers brushing against one another's.

"So what do you want?" Edmund's dark eyes scanned the list of choices he had to choose from. "Black raspberry." He said at last.

Peter turned to the guy managing with an ice cream scooper in his hands waiting. "One black raspberry and one vanilla please."

The guy turned and promptly started scooping ice cream into two small bowls. He added napkins and two small plastic spoons and gave them to Peter, who took them while Edmund paid.

"Thanks." Edmund said as Peter gave him his ice cream.

The two of them ate while walking slowly back to their house. Peter walked behind Edmund, eating his vanilla ice cream when he suddenly saw how Edmund was eating his raspberry ice cream.

The boy was spooning small amounts onto his spoon each time, and gingerly picked it up to his lips, where his tongue darted out and captured the ice cream into his mouth. He would swallow, lick the plastic spoon clean, and then go ahead and spoon another bite.

Peter was getting hard just looking at him. '_No, must not think about Edmund!'_ his almost incoherent mind screamed.

It was no use. Peter's head was already filled with mental images of him and Edmund, him touching Edmund, Edmund screaming out in pleasure.

He shook his head, perhaps a little bit too violently, since his hair got ruffled up, and he felt a bit dizzy. Sighing, he went back to finishing his now half melted ice cream.

Peter and Edmund finished their ice cream at almost the same time, even though Edmund was eating oh-so-slowly.

He smiled inwardly as he was Peter shiver when he saw his little 'performance'. Throwing his now empty bowl and spoon away with Peter's, he turned and whispered "Find me" to Peter and darted away.

Peter was surprised, but chased after his brother. He saw a lithe dark body turn the corner of a dark alleyway and followed. It was pretty dark, and Peter approached cautiously.

He was pulled into the darkness by a set of strong hands, and was slammed into a wall.

Peter groaned. He got out an "Ed, what…" before he was interrupted by Edmund's mouth covering his.

Edmund kissed Peter, pushing him back against the wall. Peter's arms wrapped around his brother's waist as Edmund skillfully maneuvered his tongue into Peter's mouth.

Edmund tasted like raspberry all right. He had a sweet taste in him, a taste which Peter yearned for more at once.

"Mmm." Peter moaned, before breaking free, gasping for air.

Edmund was blushing, seriously, what had come over him? This was _Peter_, his _brother_! Thank goodness it was dark enough that Peter couldn't see him that clearly.

"What was that?" Peter asked him as his breathing returned to normal. The voice inside his mind however, was saying '_That was a kiss idiot. He likes you; don't just stand there like an idiot.'_

Edmund muttered something incoherent.

"What? I can't hear you." Peter stepped closer to Edmund, grabbing on to the other boy's wrists.

"I said 'I think I love you'." Edmund said a little louder, squirming to get away. God he knew Peter didn't like him the same way. What a great way to end the relationship between them. Boy would things get awkward around them after this.

"And I know you don't like me the same way, so let go." Edmund was holding back tears, trying to break away from Peter's grasps.

"What?" Peter repeated, this time in a whisper. Edmund stopped in his movements. "What makes you think I don't feel the same way?"

Edmund replied in an instant. "We're brothers. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop my feelings. I know you aren't……gay."

Peter wrapped his arms around his brother again. "You shouldn't assume so easily." he whispered into Edmund's ear before gently licking it.

Edmund shivered at the touch. Peter looked down at the dark haired boy, and captured his lips into another kiss.

It was slower this time; more passionate. Not that either of them were complaining. Edmund's tongue darted out and licked Peter's lips for entrance and was granted entrance almost immediately.

Peter moaned into the kiss again, as Edmund's tongue entered and explored his mouth. In fact, it was when Edmund's playful hands slid under his t-shirt that he shuddered and pulled away.

Edmund was trying to open Peter's belt buckle when he felt the other's warmth move away from him. He dropped his hands, afraid he did something wrong or went too far.

Peter murmured. "Not here." and led Edmund out of the alley.

Edmund followed his older brother the rest of the way home in a daze.

--

Peter congratulated himself as he finally found the right way home. Still in a daze of what happened, he took a few wrong turns, which led into a few more heated kisses between him and Edmund.

When Edmund unlocked the front door, Peter noticed that his sisters and parents weren't home yet. His parents must've been planning to be very late tonight he realized. As for Lucy and Susan, how long could they shop?! And they must get their money from _somewhere_.

Peter turned half away around to Edmund who was closing the door and asked, "Ed, you still hungry?"

Edmund turned around and smiled at Peter. "Yeah, Pete, I'm still hungry."

Peter opened the fridge door, oblivious to the double meaning in Edmund's words. "Let's see. What do we have?"

Edmund crossed the room and shut the refrigerator door with his own hands. He then pushed Peter back until he was trapped between Ed's body and the fridge.

"I meant this _hunger_." Edmund said teasingly kissing Peter again.

His hands slid down under the fabric of the t-shirt Peter wore, and onto his bare chest.

Running his hands up and down both sides of Peter's well toned body; Edmund smirked and brushed a thumb over a nipple.

Peter moaned even more loudly at the brief contact, and Edmund noticed that a bulge had formed in Peter's pants.

Pulling away from the kiss, Edmund pulled his brother away from the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Turning on the lights, he found everything where he left them this afternoon. He turned and shut their bedroom door, locking it in the process.

Then he dragged Peter onto his bed, pulling the school uniform he dumped earlier away to the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and Peter followed, his shoes landing in the corner of the room.

Peter gave a gasp as his breath was knocked out of him as he lay down, head on Edmund's fluffy pillows, his golden hair almost glowing in the light fanned out from his face.

"God Pete, you're beautiful." Edmund murmured before he crawled on top of Peter on the bed. He dipped his head down, dark bangs hanging down as he kissed Peter again.

Edmund moaned at the contact and even more, as Peter's tongue intruded into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth.

His fingers were busy taking off Peter's jacket, and then his t-shirt underneath. Peter sat up suddenly, almost throwing Edmund off if it hadn't been for his hands on Edmund's waist.

"Here…" Peter whispered, his voice seductive, as he helped Edmund out of his shirt throwing it near Ed's small pile of his school uniform.

His hands roamed down Edmund's body, down to his navel, which he kissed. Edmund moaned at once, making Peter smile.

He flipped them over, Edmund now under him, while he took his time to lick and suck at Edmund's skin near his neck.

Down his tongue went, until they were lapping at Edmund's nipple, which made Edmund hiss and arch his lithe body up against Peter's.

Peter felt himself grow hard at the sight. The sight only he saw that his brother was capable of moving.

Peter's hands went farther down; until they were pressed on top of the belt Edmund wore around his jeans.

"Ed, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" Peter whispered, uncertain to go any farther unless Edmund wished.

"Just shut up and do it Pete. You're killing me here."

Peter chuckled at the answer he got, and started to unbuckle Edmund's belt. He unzipped the jeans also, and pulled them down, near Edmund's ankles.

He was greeted by the sight of his brother clad in nothing but his boxers as he laid on his bed gazing up at him.

Peter was drinking in the sight until he felt movements in his lower parts. His gaze lowered to his own pants, where he found Edmund's fingers hard at work unzipping his own pants.

He pulled them off himself to save Edmund the trouble and toss them onto the pile with the rest of his clothes.

Edmund stared up at his brother, taking in the sight of him. Sword fighting and horse back riding in Narnia had toned his body. Ed trailed a finger lazily down Peter's stomach and onto his cock, where he stroked it gently.

Peter gasped and grinded his hips into Edmund, showing his pleasure. In fact, he gasped even louder when he felt Edmund take him in.

Edmund had lowered himself even further and was now licking and sucking Peter, taking him in a little bit at the time.

His head bobbed up and down, and as Peter watched his brother, transfixed, he felt Edmund's agile tongue on him.

Peter didn't last very long, shooting his cum into Edmund's mouth.

Edmund smirked as he stared into Peter's eyes claiming his lips again. This time, as this kissed, Peter could taste himself in Edmund's mouth.

Peter couldn't contain himself any longer. "Lie down Ed." He voice in a whisper.

Edmund grinned knowingly at Peter before he turned around, laying facedown on the bed. Peter crawled up behind him, licking two of his fingers.

Once he felt that they were wet enough from his saliva, he pushed the index one into Edmund, going in slowly.

Edmund moaned hotly on the bed and Peter added another one of his fingers as he thrust them both in and out, scissoring them inside his brother.

"Ready Ed?"

"I'd kill you now if you don't." was the response he got.

Chuckling, Peter aligned himself on top of his brother, legs on either side of Edmund's lithe waist.

He then pushed himself in Edmund slowly. Edmund gasped as he felt something unfamiliar enter him in his most private areas.

He was prepared to be uncomfortable at the feeling, but the pain was unexpected.

Edmund cried out, in pain, and tears formed in his eyes.

Peter looked in guilt and soothingly rubbed his brother's back, waiting patiently for his brother to get used to the feeling.

Soon, Edmund's cries of pain died down and he bucked his hips a bit, showing Peter that he was okay.

"Ready?" Peter asked again, concerned.

Edmund nodded, and gasped as he felt Peter pull back and thrust back into him.

He arched, and every time Peter pulled back, Edmund would thrust his hips upwards.

They got a rhythm going, faster and faster as Peter increased their speed. He rode Edmund in pleasure and closed his eyes, panting.

Soon, he felt Edmund release, his body jerking suddenly, and Peter fell over the edge as he, too, shot his long spurts into Edmund.

He pulled out of Edmund slowly, and pulled Edmund up from the now sticky and damp bed sheets.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, though slick and now sweaty.

"Amazing." Edmund said to Peter, his dark eyes shining.

Peter laughed, pushing stands of hair that clung to his face. He leaned down, and licked at Edmund's chest, cleaning him of the mess he made when he orgasm.

"You know this is wrong right Edmund." He said seriously and felt bad immediately as he watched his younger brother's beautiful face fell in disappointment.

"Edmund," Peter whispered lovingly and Edmund looked up at him hopefully. "I admit that I do……love you." He blushed as he said this, and Edmund smiled.

"But promise me you won't tell _anyone_." He hardened his voice on the word anyone.

"Why Pete," Edmund smirked again. "Is that a threat?"

Peter laughed charmingly again. "Come on Ed. We both know that you don't stand a chance against me in a fight. You're too…." He paused, searching for the word.

"Weak." He finished; his smile devilish.

"Weak huh?" Edmund scoffed. "Yeah right." He pounced on Peter, tackling him down onto the bed, straddling him and capturing his wrists.

Peter had the breath knocked out of him again as he landed on the bed on his back.

"Now who's weak?" Edmund said teasingly, leaning his face close to Peter's.

Peter smiled. "Still you." And leaned in also, closing the little distance left and frenched Edmund.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance when they both heard the front door click open. Even though no one saw them and their bedroom door was still locked, the two of them jumped apart immediately.

They heard Lucy's voice rang out. "Peter? Ed? You guys home yet?"

--

Edmund blushed furiously while Peter answered with a "UM…..yeah……we'll be right there." his eyes teasing Ed's.

"Come on. Get dressed, and um…" He took a look at Edmund's bed. Edmund got the point.

The two of them met their sisters in the living room, re freshened.

"So, you guys have fun?" Susan inquired.

Edmund answered with a slight nod of a head, not meeting her eyes.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously for a second, then shook off that odd feeling she got.

"Come on." She said instead. "Look at the dress Susan got to the dance."

She skipped into the next room happily, dragging Susan along with her.

Peter and Edmund exchanged a look. "Did you see that look on Lucy?" Peter whispered.

"She knows somehow." Edmund whispered back.

"COMING?" Lucy called. Her two brothers hurried into the room.

They congratulated Susan but she could see that they had a faraway look on their faces as if they couldn't wait to be alone.

Lucy smiled inwardly to herself. So her brothers finally admitted to each other. _About time_, she thought to herself.

_It was getting annoying watching them everyday and not letting something slip out of my mouth accidentally. _

And all of a sudden she was rendered with the best plan ever.

--

As Susan was asking the boys about where their parents were, Lucy escaped to the kitchen, where one of their phones was along with a note pad.

She picked up a pen and scrawled a quick note, and folded it into a tiny square.

She slipped into Peter and Edmund's bedroom and left it on Peter's desk next to his bed.

Edmund and Peter were retiring to bed. It was during when they were both changing into their pajamas when Peter found the note Lucy had left.

He unfolded it and read it silently, a shocked priceless expression crossing onto his face.

Edmund saw and immediately came over.

Peter read the note out loud in a cracked hushed voice. "_Ed, Pete_." The note said. "_Congrats. It was about time. And you're coming to the dance, if you don't; you will pay with your most darkest secret between each other. Signed, THE WATCHER."_

"This is Lucy's handwriting; I'm almost sure of it." Peter croaked.

"Told you she knew." Edmund smirked and then sighed. "Looks like we're going to that blasted dance after all."

--

**A/N: Possible that this is the longest one-shot i've ever written. for Skandar's brithday on September 5th, this year on a Friday. Um...yeah, and i think that was my first time writing out a full lemon...and whenever i go back to read it, i find some fault with it, but this is the best i can do right now. **

**(1) - yes, as i mentioned in 'My Alarm Clock', i don't live or go to school in England, and i've never did. Therefore, i don't know how the school process work. i mean,...do you take the tube everyday? or do some kids just live in the school in dorms? ...yeah, and i know they have to wear uniforms but that doesn't mean you don't have other normal clothes as well. **

**(2) - Yeah...Romeo and Juliet...i was really listening to music when i first started writing this, and i saw a commercial for the new "improved" Romeo and Juleit on TV. ...and...yeah, i just kinda chose that one. i mean, wouldn't it be kinda weird if they went to watch "The Chronicles of Narnia" instead? lol. **

**And about the Sprite thing, yeah, my friend did that to me once, and...well...i just wanted to include it in. Boy, i'm just babbling on. whatever, anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKANDAR! (and please leave a review. i love getting them! just no flames.) Oh. and i almost forgot. should i do a sequel to this? i mean...it kidna ends with them having little choice but to just go to the dance. **


End file.
